A New(er) Student
by Wolfy816
Summary: When a new student arrives at Pinkerton, it's up to I.N.K. to make sure that she's safe from the evil Macbeth. But, what's her relationship to Zero? And how does Vagner know her? Join our favorite network of kids as they fight against Ms. Macbeth and her nefarious plans.
1. The New Student Part 1

**Sup guys! Here's the first chapter, I hope you'll like it.** Sorry if the characters are OOC.

**Disclaimer: I no own this show, only the new student**

The morning had started normally for a day at Pinkerton, with all the members of I.N.K. performing their usual routines. Except, the fact that someone new was sitting in Mr. Soper's office, nervously waiting for his okay.

She had brown hair, with a white streak running through it, and her brown eyes echoed her nervous feelings. The T-shirt she wore had a lion roaring on it, and its red color reflected off her pale face. She wore gym shorts, a normal addition to her wardrobe. A necklace wrapped itself around her neck, with a dragon pendant hanging in the middle. Her blue and orange tennis-shoes tapped against Mr. Soper's floor, never stopping in their rhythm less beat.

Mr. Soper smiled at the girl, hold her transfer paper in his hands, and stood up to go put them in the new student file that had her picture on it. He turned to look at her, and said with authority, "You can stay. You sure you won't tell me your name, I wouldn't tell anyone if I knew."

She shook her head, denying his request. He sighed then offered her his hand to shake, "Welcome to Pinkerton! I hope you''ll like it here!"

She looked up at his hand, and shook it carefully. Mr. Soper smiled at her, glad to have made at least some sort of affect on her. He smiled before leading her out to where the playground was. "I think that Ms. Macbeth is still having class, why don't we introduce you to the rest of your peers?"

She nodded, following to where Ms. Macbeth was holding her class. Mr. Soper knocked on the glass doors, eager to introduce the new student. The doors opened, revealing Ms. Macbeth ordering a student to write "5,734 lines" about how they would never sneeze in her class again. Mr. Soper cleared his throat and strode in with the new student in tow. He led her to the front of the class, and stopped her near where Vagner swam in his fishbowl.

"Vagner?" The new student asked the fish, confused.

"Ms. Macbeth, I have a new student for you! Isn't this exciting class, now you have another friend at Pinkerton." Mr Soper said, first addressing Ms. Macbeth, then turning to address the class.

Ms. Macbeth sighed before asking in her annoying voice, "And who is this new student? That dirt- I mean wonderful little girl over there?" She smiled at the girl, and the girl cringed away from her.

Mr. Soper looked embarrassingly at Ms. Macbeth, afraid that she'd judge him for not being able to learn the young girl's name. "Well, yes."

"What is her name, Mr. Soper?" Ms. Macbeth asked.

Before he could answer, a phone rang out from Ms. Macbeth's desk, and he fled before she even picked up the phone. She turned back to the new student afterward, and sighed at her.

"Go sit behind Trixie, I guess you can take Vagner's chair for now. Trixie, why don't you raise your hand for her." She told the young girl and Trixie nastily.

The girl searched for where Trixie's hand was, strangely squinting as if she couldn't see a thing. Trixie finally called out to her, and she grabbed Vagner's chair, which he didn't even need to use, and walked to where they were.

A few minutes into class, the new student mumbled out from behind Trixie, "But, that's wrong, 100 divided by two isn't 56, it's fifty."

She raised her hand, and Ms. Macbeth soon noticed the only hand raised up. "What!" She asked the new student nastily.

"Nothing, Ms. Macbeth. Sorry." She replied to the mean teacher, realizing that it'd only make her mad.

"Sorry? You know what? I want you to write 10,000 minus 10000 times 1 lines about how you should not raise your hand." Ms. Macbeth ordered her.

The new student nodded her head, and said to her teacher, "Thank you, ."

Ms. Macbeth cackled happily, muttering about how great it would be to have every student thank her for lines. She turned back to the board, writing down more incorrect answers to her math problem.

"Trixie, hey, Trixie. " Trixie turned to look at Zero, who was staring blankly at a sheet of paper. She lifted up her pen and asked Zero what she wanted.

"Sorry, Trix. Wasn't me who called you." Zero replied.

"Trixie, can I sit in between you and that boy, I can't write down anything." Trixie turned to look at the new girl, before nodding a yes to her. "Thanks, Trixie."

Newton turned to look at the girl that had appeared between him and Trixie. "You know that she told you to write zero lines, right?"

The girl laughed, "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure one line won't do any harm. Thanks for that-"

"Newton, my name is Newton." Newton told her.

"Thanks, Newton." She said to him, before turning back to the board.

* * *

After ten wrong math problems, 16,000 lines and Ms. Macbeth telling them that Tomorrow they have a Math test, finally the students of Pinkerton were released for Recess.

The new student sat on a bench, reading a novel on mythology. Burt, noticing this new prey, approached saying, "Hey, Blindy! What are you reading? How to see?" He cackled before insulting the new student even more with remarks about how blind she was.

"Burt! Do you want to see the coat rack again?" A voice interrupted him.

"No, Zero." He replied turning to look at a girl with white hair.

The new student turned towards her too, before going wide-eyed at her and rushing over to hug her. Instead of pulling her off, or even cringing, Zero growled at Burt and put her hand on the shorter girl's back. "It's okay, Pure, he's gone."

Pure whimpered into her side, and Zero growled at the other students watching, "What? You never see a girl hug another girl? Wanna see the coat rack too?" They shook their heads at her, "Then, scram!" The other students ran away from her and Pure.

A few minutes later, with Pure's hand in hers, Zero marched over to the rest of the members of I.N.K., and hearing their gasps she yanked the younger girl to where she normally stood, putting her up on the top of the bar.

Zero glared at them, and asked them all, "What?"

"You've never let someone hold your hand that long, let alone let someone hug you. What's up with you, Zero?" Trixie asked her, Vin and Newton nodding their heads to her statement.

Zero sat down next to Vin, and sighed, "She's my niece, okay? I have to protect her."

Vin looked at her startled, "You have a niece, and a sibling? Why'd you never tell us?"

Zero looked at him angrily before saying, "Because he's dead and she's suppose to be in London."

Pure looked ashamedly at Zero before shyly saying, "It's true, but I just wanted to stay with Zero, she's the best aunt ever!"

Trixie smiled at Pure's actions before looking at her curiously, "What's your name?"

Pure shook her head quickly, suddenly too frightened to talk, Zero looked at Trixie, "Her name is Pure. She doesn't like people knowing her name, she's believes that once someone knows your full name, they can perform a spell to control you. It's silly, really."

Meanwhile, as Zero was talking about other things, Ms. Macbeth laughed at her new plan. "It's brilliant, Vagner! I can make a spell to control all of the students! Thank you Zero!"

Yet, as she spouted out about her plans, Vagner was thinking about the strange girl he saw that morning, wondering how she knew his name.

**To be continued...**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. The New Student Part 2

**Here's another part of ****A New(er) Student****, hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nauting! Only Pure...**

Pure glared out of the classroom window, tired of the lies Ms. Macbeth spouted out. She doodled on the page, drawing her favorite bandana, that she had accidentally left back in London. Her pencil scratched against the page, and Trixie looked back at her because of it.

"You don't want to make too much noise, Pure." She whispered, attracting Newton's attention.

"Ah, Trixie, can't you see that she just wants to doodle? If she stops it would be like me without any sweets, devastating!" He whispered.

"Guys, I think Ms. Macbeth is staring at you..." Vin started, before Ms. Macbeth yelled out.

"Trixie, Newton! 50,000 lines on how you shouldn't talk in class!"

"Yes, Ms. Macbeth." They replied, saddened that they got caught.

Ms. Macbeth turned back to the front, satisfied. Returning back to her lesson about bugs and how they secretly rule the earth, she thought of her perfect plan to rule Pinkerton. First, she'd trick all of the students into giving her their full name, then she'd use one of the spells she found in a special witch book (that she bought online). Finally, she would rule with no I.N.K. interference because she'd get their names too, mainly because she was going to get everyone's name.

"Now class," She started, smiling maliciously. "I've got a contest I have decided to run, and to enter you'll need to fill out an application. The prize will be no homework for the whole school year, and a new TV and Game console. Who wants to enter?"

All of the students raised their hands excitably, happy that their cruel teacher had decided to be nice for once. Pure, Trixie, Newton, Zero, and Vin slowly raised their hands, only Pure suspicious of the contest. Ms. Macbeth smiled, "Good, now leave early! I have to work on something!"

"All I'm saying is that she shouldn't be trusted. She just doesn't seem that generous to me." Pure argued to her friends, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Look, you're just paranoid, she could've had a change of heart." Vin said, putting his arms behind his arms.

"Yeah, maybe she's trying to win a new fishbowl for Vagner." Newton suggested, causing Zero to scoff.

"For that rotten fish? No, she's probably trying to win the lottery. What do you think Trix?"

Trixie stared at the other four kids, thinking deeply, "I don't know, maybe we should be a bit careful? She does seem a little suspicious."

"New Student! I need to talk to you!" Mr. Soper called to Pure.

Pure sighed before waving goodbye to her friends, and walking to him. "Yes, Mr. Soper? What do you need?"

"I have to talk to you about something, will you come with me to my office, please?"

After they had entered the office, and both of them were sitting, Pure looked at him strangely before asking, "What is it, Mr. Soper?"

He squirmed before telling her, "Well, you've been a new student her for a day, correct?"

She nodded, and he sighed, "We seemed to have no other free single rooms in Pinkerton. The only solution I can think of is to pair you with someone, do you know a girl that would be able to share with you, *Cough* um... sorry, I still don't know your name."  
"Yeah, Zero said she'd be willing." Pure lied, avoiding his other statement.

"Oh! Great! We'll get you moved in then! Thanks,..." He trailed off, nervous.

Pure stood up and walked to the door, but before she left, she looked at Mr. Soper and said, "Oh, and Mr. Soper, it's Dray. See you later!"

Mr. Soper stared after her, shocked that she gave him her name, and got up to go fill out the paperwork. He laughed as he thought how easy it had been, tricking the girl into giving him her real name...

"So, how'd it go?" Zero asked, pushing off of the wall to walk by her niece.

"Went well, I think. I told him a fake name of mine, and he assigned me to be your roommate. Hope you're okay with that." She spouted, nearly squeling as Zero rubbed her fist over her head, laughing happily.

"Great!" She exclaimed, shocking her niece.

As they walked, Ms. Macbeth followed them with her eyes, suspicious of the two. "They're strangely happy... ugh! I hate it when children smile! Vagner, I'm going to take a shower, keep watch over the classroom for me!"

It had been two days since Zero had gotten Pure as a roommate, and she sighed as Ms. Macbeth passed out a pop test. Sure, it was great that her niece had fun while in the room, but she still needed sleep. Her head swayed as she read the questions, almost making her fall asleep to its steady rhythm. Vin nudged her awake after she dozed off, and she smiled her gratitude.

"You have twenty minutes to complete this. I expect no failures from you!" Ms. Macbeth said, turning to go back to the front.

Zero pressed the play button to her headset, relaxing as a strong guitar came from them. "_What is 0 plus 0?_" The first question asked, and she jotted down zero as the answer. Her head bobbed as she worked on the test, surprised that she knew all of the answers. "_What happened last night?_" She asked herself as she finished the test five minutes before Ms. Macbeth would call time.

Pure smiled as she saw her cousin speeding through the test, sure it had taken two endless nights of being awake to make her subconscious know the right answers, but it was worth it to see her face. Pure looked down at her completed test, a note scribbled in the top. She hoped with all of her heart that Vagner would get her message.

"Done! Pencils down!" Ms. Macbeth yelled, snatching the half-finished papers from the students.

Pure smirked as she put into the name column "New Student", that lady would _never_ know her name!

Ms. Macbeth smiled as the slips she had written some of the students' full names on fell into the bubbling mixture. She only had a few left, and then Pinkerton was hers! "Bring me the rest!" She ordered her slave-like students. They nodded before trudging off to gather the rest of the students.

"Yes, oh Vagner! We shall win this school!"

Vagner stared at her strangely, still thinking of the message the new student had left him._ "Hi Vagner! Hope you are doing okay, I miss you. See you tomorrow!" _Sure, it wasn't long or mysterious, but he felt a strange pleasure from knowing someone had missed his old, scaly hide.

Vin looked at Newton suspiciously, taking in his lifeless eyes. "You stay up all night buddy?"

Newton looked at him, a dead smile on his face, "Of course, I was too excited for Ms. Macbeth's contest. It made me not sleep."

His strange pauses made Trixie look at him weirdly, "You sure? You're acting like you've stayed up for five days. What's wrong?"

He looked at her and spoke with a strange authority, " You need to go see Ms. Macbeth so she can enter you, I want you to win. Come on, we got to go now."

She followed him suspiciously, glad that she had given Pure her pen that day, and screamed as he knocked her out with a frying pan. She finally woke up to Ms. Macbeth asking her something. "Hmm?"

"I said, What is your full name Trixie?"

"It's, umm, it's, Trixie Patty Boogie **(Bad, I know but I couldn't come up with something), **why?" Trixie responded.

"No reason," Ms. Macbeth responded, smiling, "Just welcome to the service."

She slipped the paper in, smirking as Trixie's eyes grew dull. The ropes slipped from Trixie, and she marched over to where all of the students, and Mr. Soper, stood, all except three more. "Now all I need are Zero, Vin, and that new girl."

**Oh no! What will happen next?**

**Pure: I hope you know what will... unlike last time...**

**Me: Grrr...**

**-Wolfy**


End file.
